1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to audio switching systems and methods and, more specifically, to audio switching systems and methods involving switching of multiple audio accessories of a vehicle. The invention in its various embodiments is useful in such applications, for example, as an audio system switching device for a motorcycle or other vehicle in which a helmet headset is used, although other applications are possible.
2. Description of the Related Art
The availability of various audio accessories has increased significantly in recent years. There has been a continuing increase in the types and varieties of such accessories, their quality and capabilities, their general availability, and their use. Examples of such accessories include am or fm radios, citizen's band (“CB”) radios, stereos, intercoms, tape and compact disk (“CD”) players, general mobile communication devices or radios, and cellular telephones. Geo-locating systems such as Global Positioning Satellite (“GPS”) systems also are provided with audio outputs, as are radar detectors. New accessories are continuing to be introduced into the market regularly, and the capabilities and features of those already on the market continue to advance.
Where more than one of such accessories are available to a user, it is often necessary or desirable to having a switching capability so that the user may select between the various accessories. This is particularly beneficial, for example, where it is desirable for the user to switch such devices conveniently, or where automatic switching is desired. In vehicles, for example, the user typically is the operator of the vehicle, and must focus his or her attention on the proper operation of the vehicle. In this instance, a means for switching between various audio accessories while minimizing the diversion of the user's attention away from operating the vehicle is important.
Such switching devices are particularly useful in the context of motorcycles such as touring bikes that commonly are equipped with many or all of the audio accessories noted above. Such motorcycles also may include or operate in conjunction with helmet headsets, e.g., for driver and passenger, each of which includes a microphone and a pair of helmet speakers. The same may apply to other types of vehicles in which the user or operator is subject to ambient wind and road or environmental noise, such as snowmobiles, all terrain vehicles, water craft, and the like. In some such vehicles, where they are adapted for operation with one or more passengers, the audio system or systems may include an intercom system for communication among the various individuals using the vehicle.
Accordingly, there has been a general need for switching between and among these various audio accessories. One such switching means involves a discrete switch physically available to the user in which the user is given the capability to mechanically move a dial or lever to one of a variety of positions to select a particular accessory. This approach has been limited, however, for example, in that it generally only provides for the selection of one such accessory at a time, and typically does not afford the flexibility of selecting multiple accessories simultaneously. It also usually requires that the user make a different selection each time a different accessory is desired, and does not afford the flexibility of automatic or semi-automatic selection.
It is also desirable in some applications that the accessories be selected in a particular sequence or pattern that is suited to the specific platform, application, and user needs. On a touring motorcycle, for example, it is often desirable for the headset microphones to override all other audio accessories, whereas this may not be true on a different vehicle under different circumstances. Prior approaches have not generally lent themselves to the use of such things as timing variations in switching from one accessory to another.
3. Objects of the Invention
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an audio switching system and method that afford switching among various audio accessories. Another an object of the invention is to provide an audio switching system and method that afford switching among various audio accessories
Another an object of the invention is to provide an audio switching system and method that afford switching among various audio accessories in a manner that is convenient for the user.
Another an object of the invention is to provide an audio switching system and method that afford switching among various audio accessories in a manner that can provide for variations in timing of selection between the various accessories.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description, which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained be means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.